There are numerous light source devices on the market, such as flashlights, work lights, and lamps. In general, these light source devices include a light bulb mounted in a reflector and a lens disposed over the light bulb. The reflector is adapted to dissipate light, focus the light into a beam pattern, and protect the internal components of the device. The beam pattern is predetermined by the reflector, typically by the shape, size and surface material of the reflector, and cannot be altered by a user of the light source device.